Like Crazy
by WelchDelReyStew
Summary: I Decided to travel and Discover myself but everything changed when I fell in love with him . We lived our lives while trying to be together but eventually our inner demons took all the innocence that first love has...But nothing can keep us apart .
1. Prolouge

Prologue

After 18 years of being completely isolated from everything because of my overprotective police chief Father and over bearing mother...

I decided to runaway to do everything I missed out...It started it out as an adventure to discover myself but that idea ended as soon as he came into my life.

We were in Love .

We were lost and wanted to be found

and completely reckless .

We had the rest of lives planned out until our inner demons ruined

what we had .

But , he was always mine ...and nothing will change what we have .

**Author's Note :**

**I know this is just a prologue but I want to see if people would want to see more before I posted more ..comment on what you think but be respectful okay .**


	2. Leaving this fucking Town

** So I decided to Rewrite the chapter (More like I found the Original Chapter on my laptop) Hope you enjoy .**

**...**

**AND THIS WILL BE AN ANGSTY FIC SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU BEFORE YOU GET INTO IT .**

* * *

I've been exactly staring at my ceiling or exactly 2 hours ...just waiting for Lex to get her ass over here.  
It's been 2 days since I've finally Graduated Forks High School top in my class and finally agreed to go with her crazy idea to go on the road .If it was any other person I would call her ridiculous but she's the only person that knows the real me rather than the girl my parents shaped me to 's been with me through the moments were living this lie was too much and I started cutting and the only person that noticed all the scars in my ,Most importantly she is maybe one of the only people my parents haven't made me cut off from my 'life' .

It all started when I was 12 years old and I was just a normal girl with some friends with the average strict parents ...nothing out of the ordaniry or so I thought.I've always been a different don't get me wrong but things got worse and I would get these mood swings that I was never able to parents brought me to a doctor and for once they're overprotective instincts were right ...I was Diagnosed with Bipolar II. After that I felt that people looked at me differantly like extra nice but I knew they just felt sorry for the crazy girl and to add on with that my parents slowly started to be more overbearing to a point where I was able to talk to anyone or even go out without them.  
Which did not help hypo manic episodes or the depression I had to go through with just my own madness eating me alive .  
Meanwhile,when I started high school I wanted to make things different but the little freedom I had turned into nothing expect when I hung out with my cousin and my only true best friend used to talk for hours about my feelings and how after I graduate she would take me far away and live life for 1,461 days left I was stuck without ever really going outside I decided to be a good girl and making people believe the Forks,Washington there aren't many people like me so I had to pretend to be another for people to start caring about me.I lived a life I didn't want and in a few minutes I would be ready to start the life I wanted .

*beep* Oh right one time .

Get all your shit together..I have are money ready don't worry.  
P.S Don't forget your god damn pills or I swear we won't go .

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my bags and quickly shoved my pills in the little pocket and stared at my window for her car to appear .

From a few miles away Lex looked excited she hasn't been on the road in months and she's been itching to see all her friends that from I heard were scattered all over California this year. I got all the courage I could get and opened my window ready to climb out but I just had to look back to what I was leaving behind .

My room looked like every other teenage girls room expect mine was more like a prison as the years went on ...and with that thought I climbed down using the tree that was way too conveniently close to my window.  
My feet touched the floor and I felt it ..the freedom and complete peace in mind as I was running to Lexi's car .

I made sure I didn't close the door too loud when I went inside and that's when I really saw my cousin in her usual attire. She has these Bright green eyes that run in the family with her messy blonde hair tied up in a bun with a smirk that she only ever had when she was doing something wicked .

"so ...Bella are you ready?There's no turning back after this " She tried to say as serious as she could but she knows me .

"I'm ready to see good old Am-" I tried to finish the sentence but that's when lexi raced down the road so fast that my head actually hit my seat and I bit my tongue .

"fuck yeah!" she raised her hand up in the air and fisted pumped her way out of the block.

"fuck you ...You made me bite my tongue."

xxxx

After 3 hours of silence Lexi finally said something .  
"Okay look you have to turn your phone who knows if your parents chipped that shit but keep it safe...just in case anything happens to-'"  
I raised my hand to stop stop her "Nothing is going to happen...it'll be like everything we talked about ."  
She sighed , her face serious "Some people change ...plans change when your on the road I just want you to at least have my number to call from a pay phone or something."

We left the conversation on that note and spent the next 22 hours stopping for food or when we needed to piss but it wasn't until we were near the boarder of Cali that she tried to be all serious again.  
"Okay I told you about my friend Ali that I met,right ."  
"the girl with the fiancée and hot brothers ?" I couldn't help laughing ...When Lexi first came back home she wouldn't shut up on Ali and how they really "lived" .

"The one and only so I forgot to mention that we'll be traveling with them or ..."

"What? I thought it was the two of us?Seriously you know how I get with Strangers!YOU know..."  
I couldn't help flipping out like out of all people she should already know I don't trust easily and I have to suck it up because my crazy cousin thinks everyone is safe.

Then she stopped the car suddenly...

"Okay look it's not going to be fun if your going to be like this ...just pretend ...for a little while that you trust them and you will. No one knows you here in the road ...you can be and live the way you want so just trust me ."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded since well she was right,I wanted to live this life I'm going to have to be uncomfortable and well hate it until I got used to all of this.

"I'll always trust you."

lex snorted . "Yeah yeah yeah ...shut up and let's start singing ."  
She didn't have to tell me twice, I turned up the volume and just sang along to the top 100 which I couldn't stand until Lexi insisted we wait by the California sign for Alice .

After 20 minutes of being outside in the bright sunlight I already started feeling my skin burning up and the sweat start trickling down the back of my neck .

"Oh god ...Bella you're all sweaty get changed ."  
wait what..

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes,Bella ...wear that dress you packed ...trust me you have to look good for Ali."

As soon as she said that I felt that something was truly up with her but I listened to her orders,I cleaned myself up and awkwardly changed out of my jean shorts and dirty tank top in the got damn back that Lex helped me get off the braid I made earlier and try to look presentable but honestly I felt like a show dog .  
It wasn't long until it got hotter that I wondered if that girl was even going to show up .

"Jesus Christ . How long do we have to wait ..." and then I saw this van and I knew it was her which was partly because Lexi started screaming .

As soon as the car stopped in front of ours and I saw them ...yeah them ...fucking Lexi never said it was 3 people no wonder she was all secretive not telling me crap . As soon as as the tiny girl jumped out and ran to obviously ran to lex and that's when I realized that she was beautiful with her long brown hair and bright hazel eyes that she was going to be easy to like .

"I can't believe it ! After 2 fucking years ...we're on the road ..at last ." Ali sighed

"Ali...get a grip...it's only been week since we've actually seen each other " My cousin laughed so carefree that it honestly freaked me out ...I can't lie .

"Well,okay now will you introduce me to this beautiful girl ." that's when both girls turned to look at me .

"Alice Cullen this is my little sister , Bella ."

Before I could even let out a word Alice grabbed me by the waist and hugged me .

"Nice to meet you,Beautiful ."

"Nice to meet you too , Alice ."  
I felt her let go of me then and laughed ...her hazel eyes shining .

"Oh I haven't been called that since the last time I saw my mom ...call me Ali ."  
"Okay...Ali" I tried to be as carefree as them but I'm pretty sure I passed as awkward to them .

"Okay Ali I see Jasper but where's the new quest that's coming with us ? " My cousin quickly cut to the chase .

That got Alice by surprised like she just realized she forgot to pack something and looked back to the van like we all are .

All they saw was the guy named Jasper but when Alice got off I did notice A piece of hair popping out the back seat.

"Oh my god ! EDWARD KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME FROM THERE ." Ali screamed so loud she was turning red and right when her vein in the side of her neck was about to burst we saw a middle finger pop out of the back of the car while Jasper laughed then she turned to us.

"Sorry about my twin brother ...he's just something else .Don't mind him but He's my other half and he just had to come-"

Lex put her hands up to stop Ali from talking and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Just tell jazz to get his ass of the car seat and put our things in my car ...we gotta hit the road ."

As Alice skipped to get jasper Lex and I got our stuff we're going to hold on to and got into their van.

The van was pretty big but I knew the back was taken by the stranger so I took the middle while Lex took shotgun after that we just sat in silence for ali.  
When she got in she sensed that it wasn't the same as when she came in .

"Where's jasper,Alice?"

Then in a split second Jasper and the car we drove all those miles were gone.  
Ali's expression changed but she went back to her chirpy self.  
"Let's hit the road,kitties"  
The car just raced into the road and everyone's head fell back then Lexi turned to glare at the back seat.  
"You could be polite and say hi to us?"

By the look in her face you could tell that she either hated him or wanted Alice's brother six feet under.  
I heard a sigh from the back and I knew he was up and looking straight ahead( the back of my head to be exact.)  
I turned around to look at him and In that moment I knew he was going to be trouble .

* * *

**You know the Drill...comment and What not .**

**and be polite with the comments **


End file.
